Exigent Circumstances
Exigent Circumstances is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on September 9, 2013. It is the twelfth episode overall. Summary Big Jim rallies the town against Barbie after framing him for the murders and the shooting of Julia. Joe and Norrie move the mini-dome to Ben's house but it soon begins to act strangely. Synopsis In the McAlister's barn, the Egg emits a pulsing glow. At the Sweetbriar Rose, Big Jim rallies a mob to hunt down Barbie. The townspeople panic that Barbie could be in their homes, and the crowd pushes for their houses to be searched. Big Jim accepts the idea, but is told by Linda that she won't allow Chester's Mill to be turned into a police state. Big Jim motivates the crowd into defending the reservoir and cleaning up the town with a speech promising their survival and prosperity. In the crowd, Carolyn leaves. Dodee listens in to some military transmissions at the WYBS radio station. She overhears them say that finding Barbie is their priority, before hearing them mention an "unidentified object", and the egg. Dodee looks at the picture she took of the egg, and rushes off. In the barn, Joe, Angie, and Norrie observe the egg. Angie suggests that it is reacting because they haven't killed Big Jim, but Joe insists that they can't. When Norrie points out that they don't know who the Monarch is, Joe tells them that it has to be Barbie. He speculates that when the butterfly emerges, something will change. Carolyn arrives, and recognizes it as what Norrie described to her: what sent Norrie home to say goodbye to Alice. Carolyn tells them that they need to move it, as the houses will be searched, and she doesn't trust Big Jim. Angie tells them to take it to Ben's house, then leaves to find Big Jim. Junior arrives at the Sweetbriar Rose as Linda instructs the new militia. He warns his father that he is in danger, as someone will try to kill him. He tells Junior to stay focused, as he has a job for him. Big Jim orders Junior to guard Julia's hospital room, and to radio Big Jim if she regains consciousness. As he leaves, Dodee arrives, and tells Big Jim about the transmission she picked up. Angie leaves the barn and is grabbed and pulled aside by Barbie. He tells her that Big Jim's story is a lie, and she instantly believes him, pointing out that she has a lot of reasons not to trust him. He warns her that Julia is in danger, as if she wakes up, Big Jim will kill her to protect his story. He asks Angie to use her access card to get into the clinic and help him save Julia. In the clinic, Junior asks Nurse Adams if she expects Julia to wake up. She quickly points out that she's not a doctor, then leaves to attend to other patients. Outside, Barbie explains his plan to escape with Julia after they hotwire an ambulance. Angie warns that there must be guards inside, and expresses her skepticism of his plan. He tells her that they are Julia's only hope, and asks if Angie is in. In response, she snatches his cigarette and takes a drag. Big Jim and Dodee arrive at WYBS, where she shows him the picture of the egg. She leaves the room to make sure the station's music continues, and Big Jim hears a military broadcast that the unidentified object had been moved from the forest to a few miles northeast. Dodee returns to hear the broadcast the military personnel discuss Big Jim, who they determine to be an unreliable contact as they witnessed him kill Reverend Coggins after the missile's detonation. Big Jim attempts to silence the equipment, but turns to realize Dodee heard it. Joe and Norrie arrive at Ben's place, telling him that they have something they need to hide from the sweeps. He tells them that his house was checked already, and invites them in. Barbie and Angie sneak into the clinic, and discover Junior to be guarding Julia. Barbie prepares to disable him, but Angie picks up a candystriper uniform and volunteers to do it. Big Jim tries to explain himself to Dodee, claiming that Coggins was volatile and dangerous. She asks him how many accidents there have been, doubting his claims about Maxine and Otto. He claims that Barbie is "no saint", and that the people who have died got what they deserved, as they were threats to the town. Big Jim asks her about the egg, and she tells him that it was in the McAlister's barn, and that she suspects it is the Dome's power source. She attempts to prove value to him, but he tells her that even though she is useful, the dome can't be allowed to come down. He draws his gun, and she tells him that someday, everyone will see how rotten he is and that everyone will smile when he dies. He kills her, before destroying the broadcast equipment and setting the building on fire. Outside, he radios Linda and tells her that the station is on fire. Phil overhears, suggesting that it must have been a retaliation by Barbie for broadcasting the information about him. Ben looks at the mini-dome, and nearly touches it before he is stopped by Joe. Norrie warns him that it is dangerous, and after covering the mini-dome in a blanket, the pair leave, asking him to just keep it hidden. Angie, in her uniform, approaches Junior and asks if he is okay after what they saw in the vision. She asks if he trusts Big Jim, pointing out that Junior used to call him a "fraud". She notes that Big Jim has Junior guarding Julia, and asks if he has been instructed on doing anything if she wakes up. She asks if she can speak with him away from Julia, claiming to be uncomfortable around her. She brings him away, and Barbie sneaks in to move Julia. After the fire is put out, Phil mourns Dodee. Linda promises him that Barbie won't get away with it. Angie continues her ploy at being vulnerable, and embraces Junior. She kisses him, and he tastes the cigarette. He pulls back and runs back to Julia's room, and realizes she is gone. Big Jim and three other men arrive at the McAlister's barn, where they are stalled by Carolyn. Carolyn points out the illegality of Big Jim's invasive searches, and has his men detain Carolyn. Joe and Norrie return, and are quickly held by Jim's men. Finding the barn empty, Big Jim demands to know where the egg is. He orders Joe and Norrie to be taken to the station. Barbie puts Julia into the ambulance as Angie rushes out with Junior in pursuit. He and Junior fight, and he quickly knocks Junior out. He takes Junior's radio, and overhears Linda saying she is nearly there. Barbie kisses Julia and tells her that he loves her, and tells Angie to drive away without him. He tells her that they won't look for her if he turns himself in, and gives her the radio as she leaves. Linda and Phil arrive and Linda detains Barbie, warning Big Jim that Angie drove off with Julia. Locked up in the police station, Norrie laments that Angie was right, and they should have killed Big Jim when they had the chance. She holds a knife hidden in her boot, and quotes Edmund Burke, "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Big Jim arrives, telling Joe that if he helps Big Jim find the egg, he will forgive him, Norrie, and Angie for "impeding a lawful investigation". Norrie laughs at the phrase, and provokes him into entering her cell. She slashes at him with her knife but only grazes his arm. He disarms her and leaves, warning that he gave them a chance. Pulled over on a rural road, Angie listens over Junior's radio to Linda, who is returning to the station with Barbie. Linda brings Barbie into the station, and locks him up next to Joe and Norrie. He tells Linda that he would never hurt Julia, asks about Peter. Linda returns to her office where she updates Big Jim on the situation. Ben suddenly hears a high-pitched noise coming from the mini-dome. He uncovers it to see a bright light and the noise amplified. He covers the mini-dome in many blankets in an effort to dampen the noise. Norrie and Joe are taken away by Big Jim's men. Barbie asks where they are being taken, but Big Jim shrugs off the question. Big Jim tells Barbie that he has to confess to all of his accused crimes, threatening to charge Angie for helping Barbie, Joe and Norrie for killing Dodee, and Julia for hiring Barbie to kill Peter. Barbie agrees to confess if he lets the kids go and stays away from Angie and Julia. Joe and Norrie are released to Carolyn, and Big Jim orders Linda to have them followed. He tells Junior to go find Angie and Julia. Junior questions why he wants to find Julia, as Barbie can't hurt her if he is in custody. Big Jim claims to be playing it safe. Junior tells his father not to lie to him, as it would be bad for both of them. Big Jim tells Junior that Barbie has confessed to his crimes, and Junior begins to leave. Big Jim asks if Julia was conscious when Angie took her, but Junior tells him that she wasn't. Linda follows Joe, Norrie, and Carolyn to Ben's house, where they find him waiting outside to escape the noise. He brings them in to show them. Angie, having circled back to the clinic and dumping the ambulance, has brought Julia into a storage room. Julia wakes up, and confirms that it was a woman that shot her. Angie explains that Big Jim has been telling everyone that Barbie shot her, and that Julia needs to stay hidden. Big Jim brings Barbie out of the police station, where a crowd has gathered. He reiterates the crimes Barbie is accused of, and explains he has brought him out to answer for his crimes. Ben uncovers the mini-dome, where they see the egg glowing orange. Angie asks Julia what she thinks will happen to Barbie, and Julia answers that he'll be killed. Linda enters Ben's room as the cocoon begins to hatch. When asked in front of the crowd, Barbie pleads not guilty. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Jason Alexander Davis as Miles Alcott Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Crystal Martinez as Nurse Adams *Jay Gates as Fire Volunteer *Kevin Cassidy as Thug #1 *Benjamin Rowe as Thug #2 *Christopher Johnson as Thug #3 Uncredited *William Frasca as Townsperson *David Schifter as Townsperson *David-Alexander Coley as Thug *Beth Gosnell as Diner Patron *Carlo St. James as Fire Volunteer *Libby Blanton, Joseph Milton Hodges Jr., Joseph Milton Hodges Sr., Nancy Rouse Hodges, Damien McGowan, Teresa McGowan, Mary-Jo Jackson, Wil Smith and Chris Sepulveda as Townspeople Deaths *Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver Trivia *Final appearance of Nurse Adams. *First (and only) appearance of Miles Alcott. *Last appearance of Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver. *This episode marks the return of Carolyn and Ben after being absent for four consecutive episodes. *The title refers to Barbie trying to hide Julia from "Big Jim". **It also refers to the race to hide the egg from "Big Jim". *It is revealed that the army has not only stationed cameras all around the Dome but also knows about egg's existence and that they are tracking it. *It is also revealed that the army set a high priority in finding Barbie. The reason why are they looking for him is still unknown. **They also witnessed Big Jim murdering Lester Coggins. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1